Warriors: Hajimari
by Tsuki Hikari4
Summary: See inside for summary. Rated for bloody deaths. Maybe even gorey. I looove blood, soo...you'll get plenty of bloody deaths.     And these are all made up characters, buuut I might use some characters from the books for Starclan cats...
1. Prolouge

Hello! Yup, I've made a Warrior cats fan-fiction! Unlike the other fail ones I've tried before, I'm going to take this one slow, with it going through the main characters life slowly, instead of skipping her/his whole kithood like I usually did. So, this will have MANY chapters. If I have enough inspiration, I may go OVER 100! Maybe, but no promises. It may only go over 50. But, oh well. Well, ON TO THE STORY! *Marches off*

I will have the allegiances up as soon as I get the other clans written down.

Oh, and Hajimari means Beginning.

Summary: Five kits are born, all in one clan, all to the same mother. They are are linked to a prophecy, which speaks of the rising darkness and of them containing special powers. Who will prevail? Darkness, Or the Warriors?

**Warriors: Hajimari**

**Prologue: Shussan**

Lightning cracked. The wind howled, and the rain ounded mercilessly onto the camp down below, nestled in a large ravine made from two-legs. As another lightning strike clawed at the sky, a small blue-gray she-cat quickly padded into a large den. As she did, a pained screech rang through the camp.

Leafdew sighed as she padded into the den. She shook off the access water off her pelt and padded over to the cat who had cried out. A queen- finally kitting. She gripped the moss bedding as another contraction rippled through her. A large tom sat behind her, trying to sooth her with comforting licks to the head.

"Sacredstar, how long have these contractions been going on?" Leafdew questioned the tom. She felt the she-cats large belly, her paw placed on a music note like black spot. The she-cat had them all over her pelt.

"Not long. About as long as it takes a cat to eat a vole." Sacredstar watched his mate as he said this.

"Ah. You will be a mother soon, Snowsong." Leafdew said. She felt the ripple of another contraction, and she positioned herself. "Alright Snowsong, it's time. Push."

Snowsong clenched her teeth as she pushed, then yowled in pain as a kit slid out. Leafdew bit the sack, releasing the kit.

A while later, Snowsong had five mewling kits suckling at her belly. Sacredstar gazed at them, his eyes lit up. He turned to Leafdew, and said "Thank you, sister."

Leafdew nodded. "Do you have names?"

Snowsong nodded. She pointed to a black and white she-cat. "Cloverkit." a dark brown tom. "Thunderkit." a small gray and white she-cat. "Whisperkit." a black and ginger she-cat. "Melodykit" she pointed to the last one, the smallest she-cat, who had white fur with black rings around her tail and one ring around her left front ankle. "Lullabykit"

* * *

><p>Okay! Just the prologue first. Theeeen I'll get the chapter. Soo...R&amp;R? Pwease? I'll...um...I'll...Give you lots of chapters in one day? LOL I don't know...<p>

Hajimari means Beginning, and Shussan means birth.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Okay, Chapter one! And, just for the warning, the chapter names will be in japanese, and I will post their meanings at the end. This book is also in...uh...whatever person that you use I, me, my etc...And hopefully I'll change between the five kits, but no promises.

**Chapter one: Kyanpuba  
><strong>

"Leafdew, shouldn't she have opened her eyes by now? She's a quarter moon old.**(A/N I don't know when kittens open their eyes, but ya know, these are apparently 'super cats' and open their eyes reeeeaaaal soon.)** The other ones already have."

A chuckle. I can hear another voice speak.

"Do not worry, Snowsong. Lullabykit will open her eyes in her own time. When, I don't know." I felt the bedding around me shift, and I felt a paw on my side. I immediately knew who it was. Cloverkit.

"Lullabykit? Are you okay? Why don't you open your eyes? We can go and play." Cloverkit leaned in, whispering in my ear.

I shifted, and thumped my tail on the bedding. I kept my eyes close, but struggled to a sitting position. I opened my eyes a slit, and saw blurry shapes. The one closest was Cloverkit, I knew. I wanted to see everything else, and go play, so, I opened my eyes all the way.

"Oh, their so _blue..._" I turned my head around behind me, and saw the cat who was my mother. She was white, with odd shaped patches of black. They must be what Whisperkit had said were music notes. Whatever those were. She had bright green eyes. I looked infront of me again, and saw my siblings. Cloverkit, black and white with the same eyes as mother.

Melodykit, black with ginger splashes on her face and tail and big blue eyes.

Whisperkit, solid light gray with green eyes and blue flecks.

And finally, Thunderkit, brown pelted with blue eyes and green flecks.

I turned to Snowsong. "Mother, what do I look like?"

Snowsong smiled, and said "Well, you have pretty white fur, with black rings on your tail and one black ring around our front left ankle. And you have the brightest eyes. Your father's eyes." I nodded, then pricked my ears when Cloverkit spoke.

"Mother...what do you look like?"

I turned to her, surprised. Couldn't she see her? I looked into her eyes, and saw that the pupils were very light. I turned to my mother, a scared loook on my face.

Snowsong whispered to me "She's blind. She can't see. But, that means her sense of smell and hearing is better." I nodded, and she said out loud "I am white, and I have black musical notes all over. Musical notes look like a long black line with a black filled in circle at the end, slightly off to the side. Thunderkit, help her draw it in the ground so she can feel the basic shape of it."

I watched as Thunderkit guided her paw on the ground. Cloverkit nodded when he finished it. "Okay. I get it." Cloverkit squeaked. I looked up at Snowsong, and said "Mother, can we all go out to the camp?"

She thought for a bit, then said "Okay. Just help Cloverkit a bit, so she knows where everything is."

"Okay! Come on, Cloverkit." I padded out with Cloverkit by my side, Whisperkit Thunderkit and Melodykit behind us. I stopped at the entrance, the sudden light slightly blinding me. I blinked, trying to make my eyes focused. They did. I looked around, mesmerized.

"Hey, It's Sacredstar's kits! Lets go see 'em."

I looked over at who had spoken. They were to young cats, probably apprentices. One was black and brown. The other a silver tabby.

"What's your name, kits?" the tabby one, the female, spoke.

I spoke for us. "My name is Lullabykit. The black and white kit is Cloverkit, the brown kit is Thunderkit, the silver kit is Whisperkit, and the black and ginger kit is Melodykit. What are your names?"

The silver tabby watched us, and she said "My name is Streampaw. This here is my brother, Mudpaw."

Mudpaw muttered "Hey."

Cloverkit leaned in, and said "What do they look like? Eye colors?" I smiled, and said "Streampaw is a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mudpaw is a brown and black tom with green eyes."

Streampaw muttered something to Mudpaw, and he nodded. I think I knew what she said. I brushed it off, and said "Um...could one of you show us around the camp?"

Streampaw nodded, and said "Mudpaw can. I have to go for a patrol." she nodded to us, then ran off. Mudpaw watched her, then looked at us. "Follow me." he said.

We did, Cloverkit staying by my side. Melodykit was humming something, Thunderkit and Whisperkit were whispering to eachother.

Mudpaw stopped in front of a den that smelled very sweet. "This, is the elders den. Warriors retire here after they get too old. Would you like to meet them?"

I looked at my siblings, and they nodded. I said "Yeah, we would." Mudpaw nodded, then said to the opening "Its Mudpaw, I'm coming in."

We went in, and saw three cats, all looking old. Mudpaw sat down in front of them, and we crowded beside him. Mudpaw pointed to us in turn. "These are Sacredestar's kits, Lullabykit, Cloverkit, Melodykit, Whisperkit and Thunderkit. This is their first day out of the nursery."

One of the elders smiled, and said "Oh, how nice."

Mudpaw looked at us, and said "The golden she-cat that just spoke, that's Marigoldlife. The brown and white tom is Birdwing, and the other black tom is Nightclaw."

I whispered to Cloverkit "The cat in the middle who just spoke is Marigoldlife, Birdwing is the farthest away from us, and Nightclaw is closest. Got it?" she nodded.

Apparently, Nightclaw heard me, because he said "Oh, Cloverkit's blind, isn't she?" Cloverkit lowered her head, and nodded. "Yeah." she looked up, her voice hardening "What of it?"

Nightclaw chuckled. "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry if I offended you." Cloverkit softened. "It's alright." Nightclaw chuckled.

Mudpaw smiled a bit, then said "I'm going to take them around the rest of the camp, so bye." The three elders nodded, and we followed Mudpaw out of the den. He looked around, then went to the left. "Here, is the apprentices den. This is where you sleep when you are training to become a warrior. So far, only me and Streampaw sleep here."

Melodykit said "But...I like sleeping with Snowsong! I don't want to leave the nursery!"

Mudpaw chuckled, and said "Don't worry, when your older you'll _want _to leave the nursery."

Melodykit frowned, and said "Alright..." dryly. She whispered in Whisperkit's ear, but I didn't catch it.

Mudpaw stood up, and walked off, us following him. He sat down inside a den, and was about to say something, but a cat came out.

"Oh? Mudpaw, what are you doing?" The tom was small, and very bright ginger. He had big amber eyes.

"Oh, nothing, Blazefire. Just showing Sacredstar's kits around." Mudpaw replied, gazing at him levelly.

"Oh? What are their names?"

We spoke in a line, all speaking loud.

"Lullabykit!"

"Cloverkit..."

"Melodykit~!"

"Wh-Whisperkit."

"Thunderkit."

Blazefire smiled, and said "Oh, what nice names. Now, you don't you take them to the medicine cat den?"

Mudpaw nodded. "Come along, all of you." he stood up, and led us to a large hole in the camp wall, lichen hanging down from the top.

* * *

><p>Okay! Done! Well, bye for now!<p>

Kyanpuba means Camp.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Chapter two! I'll get three up as soon as possible.

**Chapter two: Chichi**

Mudpaw led us through the tunnel, and we came to a grassy cave with moss on the walls, with two other tunnels. One smelt slightly sour, the other more like bedding.

Mudpaw gestured to the sour scented one. "That, is where Leafdew sleeps, and also where the herbs are stored. The other entrance leads to the cave where the sick or injured cats sleep. Applefrost is in there now, so we won't go in there, but there is a small pool of water where the water is trickling through the wall. There's also another one in Leafdew's den. Come on, I'll show you."

He herded us through the sour smelling tunnel, and we entered the cave. On one wall was a large crack, where it was dark. Leafdew's bed was there. In the cave we were in, there the pool of water, and a ledge that had dips in it had multiple herbs in.

"Pretty neat, huh?" asked Mudpaw. We all nodded, and Cloverkit sneezed. "Ugh, I can smell something really sour. And it's not the herbs."

"Where's it coming from?"

I jumped when Leafdew sounded behind us. I hadn't noticed her come up behind us.

Cloverkit turned around to face her, and said "From where Applefrost is. He has an infected gash somewhere."

Leafdew nodded, and looked at Cloverkit a bit longer. "Come with me. Why don't you show me where the gash is?"

Cloverkit nodded, and followed Leafdew. They came back a bit later, and Leafdew said "Thank you, Cloverkit. You have a good nose." she smiled at us all, then grabbed a flower head and went back into the cave where Applefrost is. Mudpaw looked at us, and said "Why don't I take you back to the nursery. You came out late, so the clan will be eating soon, then going to bed. Lets get you back to your mother."

Melodykit groaned, and sighed.

Mudpaw led us out, and to the nursery. A large tom slid out. Mudpaw stopped immediately, and dipped his head. "Greetings, Sacredstar. I was just showing your kits around."

Sacredstar? Was he our father?

Sacredstar purred, and looked at us. "Well, you all look tired. You should be getting to your mother now." he licked us all on our head, and left to the Fresh-kill pile. I looked at Thunderkit, Whisperkit, Melodykit and Cloverkit. They all had a sparkle in their eyes, much like I suspected I did.

Mudpaw chuckled. "You should be going. Bye." he walked off, towards the Apprentices den. I looked over at Cloverkit, and saw her sniffing the air.

"Watcha smell?" I asked, looking around.

"There's...another cat in the nursery." Cloverkit mewed. "Another queen."

Melodykit jumped around with Whisperkit, both of them mewing excitedly. "Oh, lets go see her!"

Thunderkit rolled his eyes. "She-cats..." he muttered. I butted his shoulder with my head, and said "Not ALL of us. You don't see me or Cloverkit doing that, do you?"

He shook his head, and sighed. "I guess your right. Lets go meet the new queen, I guess."

Melodykit and Whisperkit squealed, and rushed to the front. Thunderkit let out a large sigh, and followed them. I put my tail on Cloverkit's shoulder, and said "Lets go." she nodded, and we followed our siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, done! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make the next one a liiiiittle longer. Maybe. <strong>

**Chichi means Father.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Chapter three! I'll get four up as soon as possible.

And I have decided that I will not be changing P.O.V's between the kits. Maybe later in the story, but not sure.

I will have the Allegiances up soon, so check my stories for it. I'll have the all four clans in it, and maybe the tribe for a side-plot. I have a plot fined out, and I also have a prophecy made out, but that'll come in later.

**Chapter three: Jiki shōsō**

Snowsong looked up as we entered, and she sat up. "Oh, there you all are! Did someone show you around camp?"

Melodykit nodded. "Mudpaw did. We went everywhere. I liked the elders."

Whisperkit said "I liked the warriors den."

Thunderkit just grunted.

"I liked everything." I said. I looked over at Cloverkit.

"I...liked the Medicine cat den."

I looked up at Snowsong, and said "She found out that Applefrost had a infected wound! She could smell it even though we weren't in the cave with him."

Snowsong smiled. "Oh, did you now? You may have just saved his life, Cloverkit! I'm so proud of you."

Cloverkit smiled, and said "Ya know...I think I want the path of a Medicine Cat."

I looked at Cloverkit, and said "You do? That's great! You really do have a good nose, good for finding herbs and detecting infected wounds. I think you should. Leafdew doesn't have an apprentice anyways..."

"Yes, you should. It suits you."

I looked around, before realizing that it was the other queen who had spoken. "What's your name?"

She chuckled, and said "My name is Sageflight. I've just got in here yesterday, but I had left before you all woke up, so you must not have noticed me till now."

As Sageflight, Whisperkit and Melodykit started to talk, I watched Cloverkit, who was watching Sageflight intently. "Cloverkit, why are you staring at her?"

Cloverkit's blind eyes glanced at me, but returned to Sageflight. She stood up, and I followed her to the queen. She put her paws on Sageflight's belly, making everyone stop, and stare at her.

"Your...going to feel pain."

Sageflight stared at Cloverkit, her eyes starting to show fear.

"It's going to hurt...but I'll go get Leafdew for you."

Snowsong stared at Cloverkit, and said "Cloverkit! You should not do that, your scaring her! Come over here this inst-" she was cut off, as Sageflight had just curled up, and groaned in pain. "Sageflight?"

She moaned again, and started to pant. Cloverkit placed her paws on her belly again, feeling it. "A premature birth...Someone must go and get Leafdew." Sageflight groaned again, and Snowsong leaped up. "I'll be right back."

As she left, I looked at Thunderkit, Melodykit, and Whisperkit. "We should leave, give her privacy and quiet. Oh, wait! Hang on. You all go, me and Cloverkit will be right there." The three left, and I turned around to Cloverkit and Sageflight.

"Sageflight, who's your mate?" I asked, bending to her head.

"L-Lynxheart..." she panted, before moaning again. I nodded, and padded out with Cloverkit. I went to the Warrior's den, and stuck my head in, and called "Lynxheart?"

I saw a cream furred tom get up, and pad over to me. "Ah, you must be Lullabykit and Cloverkit. What do you want?"

I looked up at him, and said "Follow me."

I don't know why he listened, maybe it was the seriousness of my voice, but he followed. I padded into the nursery with Cloverkit on my heels, and Lynxheart padded in, his paw steps getting frantic as he saw Sageflight in pain.

"Sageflight? What's wrong?" he looked at her, scared.

"She's kitting." Cloverkit said, putting her paw on Sageflight's belly. "Premature. Its to early, but she is kitting. Snowsong went to get Leafdew."

Lynxheart nodded, and licked his mates ear. "I'm hear now, my love. Leafdew is coming."

"I'm here now." Leafdew said, padding into the den with Snowsong. "Now, what happened here?"

"We were all talking to Sageflight, but Cloverkit was staring at her, and then put her paws on her belly, and said 'Your...going to feel pain.' then said 'It's going to hurt...but I'll go get Leafdew for you.' Snowsong scolded her for scaring her, but she started to moan in pain. Then she went to get you." I explained. Leafdew nodded, and looked to Cloverkit. "How did you know?"

"...a tom told me. He's like me. Blind."

Leafdew's eyes lit up with surprise, and she said "Did he say his name?"

"No. I don't think so...when he faded away, I could hear the call of a blue-jay. That's all." Cloverkit said. Leafdew's eyes sparkled with curiosity, but another loud groan of pain from Sageflight caused her to turn around. "Hmm. You are indeed kitting. Well, lets get this over with. Snowsong, you know what Razzberry is, go get it for me." Snowsong nodded, and we followed her out.

She went into the herb store, and we followed her in. Or, Cloverkit followed her, and I followed Cloverkit. Snowsong looked through the herbs, and sighed. "I don't remember which it is..."

"It's this one."

Cloverkit picked up a jagged-edged leaf, and showed it to Snowsong. She sniffed, it, and nodded. "Your right, Cloverkit. Your so smart." She picked it up, and set us on her shoulders. She padded out, and went into the Nursery after she dropped us off by Melodykit, Thunderkit and Whisperkit. They huddled around us, talking excitedly.

"What happened?"

"Has she kitted yet?"

"I wish I could be in there!"

Cloverkit sniffed, and stared off into the distance. I chuckled and said "No, none of that has happened. She should be kitting though." I stared at them, and said "Our first day, and already so much stuff has happened. Wow."

Melodykit nodded. "Your right. Oh, do you guys want to hear a song? I made it up!" she cleared her throat, and sang

When you see me coming,  
>Watch out,<br>The Melody will freeze you,  
>Right in your trakcs in Fright,<br>In Fright, In Fright,  
>Oh yes, In fright,<br>Oh, Its me,  
>Your special, Frightening Melody,<br>Melodykit

I shivered. The song was beautiful but...it made me shiver. I looked at Thunderkit and Whisperkit, and saw they were in the same condition. Melodykit laughed. "Scary, huh? I made it up. I'm pretty good at singing, aren't I?"

Cloverkit nodded. "You are."

Melodykit purred, and I heard a voice in my ears. **_"Heh heh heh..." _**I turned around, but saw nothing. "Uh...was there someone behind me just now? I heard a voice..."

"Uh...did it laugh?"

I looked over at Whisperkit, and nodded.

"Oh...that...was me, I think. I laughed, just barely, and I was surprised when a breeze carried over to you. Maybe it took my voice with it?" she looked nervous. I nodded. "Maybe."

Thunderkit laughed. "We should do something, not sit here. Cloverkit, are they done in there?" he asked, pointing to the nursery with his tail.

Cloverkit nodded just as a loud screech rang out. "Just finished."

A moment later, Leafdew came out. "You can all come back in. Come and welcome your new clan-mate. She's small though, so be careful." We all nodded, and padded into the nursery.

I looked over into Sageflight's nest, and saw a small calico she-kit. It must be the only one.

"You can come closer. You won't hurt her."

I looked up at sageflight, and we all came a little closer. The little she-kit squeaked as she sensed the other presences, but calmed, as soon as I started to purr. I stopped, and she squirmed a little. I purred again, and she calmed. Interesting.

"Oh, she already likes you Lullabykit!" Sageflight purred. I smiled, and laughed a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I tried making this a little longer...any better? And their powers are starting to show! Okay, kinda, but not really. I already know what powers they will have, buuuut I'm not going to tell ya'll. You'll find out later. When their older. Heh heh heh heh...BAI BAI~!<strong>

****Jiki shōsō means Premature Birth****


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Hey. Chapter 4. **

**I skipped about five moons because, really, I didn't know what to write. At all. Bleargh...BAD case of writer's block...now I know how Shigure-san feels...**

**LOL SHigure is from Fruits Basket, to some of those clueless people out there...**

**Story! *Points to story* Read. Now. Then, Review. I tell you again at end. Now, Read. *Points to story again***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Shi<strong>

Five moons have passed since Lifekit was born. Lifekit, named for she hung on to her life, despite being almost a moon early. She was playing around the camp now, being able to keep up with us easier.

"Lullabykit, Look! The hunting party just came back. Lets go get some fresh-kill!" Melodykit squeaked, watching Lynxear, Lovesage, Foresteye and Flareheart pad in, each carrying a jawful of prey.

"Yes, please? Come on, I'm hungry!" the usually quiet Whisperkit spoke up. She had been opening up more the past few moons.

"We might as well. I'm hungry." Thunderkit said. He already looked much more mature.

"Yeah. Lets go. Cloverkit! Ya coming?" I yowled into the Medicine cat den. Cloverkit was always their now, it seemed. She loved it in their, seeing how her eyes always went all dreamy-looking when she spoke about what Leafdew showed her. I envied her, since the apprentices and Warriors never showed us anything. They always said we were to young.

"Coming, Coming." Cloverkit padded out. She followed us, and we padded over to the pile, where Flareheart had just chosen a finch from.

"Ah, come to eat, young ones? Try this squirrel-its very plump. I bet you all could share it." she nudged it, and it rolled over next to us. The ginger she-cat padded away, sitting next to Lynxear.

"You four go ahead. I don't like squirrel. I'd rather have a vole." Thunderkit said, grabbing a large vole from the top of the pile. He trotted over to the nursery, and disappeared inside.

"You all want some?" I asked, looking at my sisters. They all nodded. "Alright, dig in. There's enough for all of us." Melodyfright took a large bite, and sighed in satisfaction. "I love squirrel. It's my favorite." Whisperkit nodded. They both liked the same thing.

"I like a nice and plump shrew." CLoverkit said, chewing her bite of squirrel slowly.

I smiled as I chewed, and though. What was my favorite? Then, I remembered. I absolutely loved to have a nice and fat crow or black-bird. "I like crow or black-bird the best." i said, swallowing. We all chatted away, slowly demolishing the squirrel. When we finished, we all groomed each other.

"Lullabykit...do you...feel that?"

I looked at Cloverkit, who had stopped grooming my head. My fur _was_ tingling, as if I was scared. I also felt unsettled. "You mean, like...unsettled? Cuz that's what I feel now."

Cloverkit nodded, her fur slightly spiking. "I don't like this...lets go into the nursery." I nodded, and we both convinced Melodykit and Whisperkit to come with us. When we got in, Thunderkit was on his paws, and stared at us as soon as we came in.

"You feel it too, Cloverkit?" he asked. She nodded.

It was a good thing we had gone into the nursery, a good thing we felt unsettled. Because, as soon as Cloverkit nodded, cats exploded into the clearing, yowling for blood.

Melodykit shrieked, Whisperkit too. Snowsong appeared, and shoved us to the back of the nursery, Lifekit in her jaws. She set Lifekit behind us, and said "Watch her. I need to go help." She ran to the entrance, but was pushed aside by a large ginger tom. She snarled "Roantail!" and leaped at him, claws out, hackles raised, teeth bared. He met her in the air, and they fell to the ground in a screaming writhing bundle. I saw everything, sadly.

Roantail had Snowsong by the scruff, and was slowly inching his way towards her neck. She thrashed and clawed, spat and cursed. She finally twisted herself, and took him with her. She threw him into the wall, and leaped at him.

A gray blur, red spatter of blood, and shrieking. Snowsong laid there, her eyes misting, a large gash in her throat. A gray tom stood above her, his claws streaked with blood. A loud snarl was heard, and the two toms were dragged out, snarling and wailing. A few more moments, and a silence crept up.

I stared in horror at Snowsong's body. Why wasn't she getting up?

"Oh, no..."

I looked up at the entrance, and saw Leafdew looking at Snowsong's body with grief filled eyes. She looked over at us, then closed Snowsong's eyes. She padded over to us, and wrapped herself around us. We all greatfully cuddled**(A/N: For lack of a better word...) **up to her, silent with horror.

"Wh...why? What happened...why is she not getting up!" wailed Melodykit. Her wail rang through the clearing, and all the cats stopped in whatever they were doing, and watched the nursery, not till then knowing what had happened in there. Her voice had a mournful tone to it, that it made every cat in the clan want to wail in sorrow and pain.

We all felt the pain. I felt like I could die right then and there. But, I had to stay strong. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had too.

"Melodykit...she's...gone to hunt with Starclan now..." Leafdew's voice cracked with grief. She stood up, and said "I'll be back to get you all." she went over to Snowsong's body, and grabbed her scruff, hauling her into the clearing. When she was out of the nursery, many wails of pain, grief, and sorrow were heard. Also, an enraged snarl rang through the wailing. "Who did this?" It was Sacredstar.

"I don't know. It could have been any of the warriors. Ask...ask...ask the kit's. I'm afraid...they all saw it." Leafdew's voice sounded soft, and sad. I heard pawsteps padding towards the nursery, and Lynxheart padded in.

"Lullabykit, Thunderkit, Sacredstar wants to see you two. I'll watch Lifekit and your siblings." he wrapped himself around them, and laid down. I nodded, and followed Thunderkit out into the clearing.

Sacredstar waited by Snowsong's body. Leafdew was treating Flarehearts wounds. We sat infront of Sacredstar, and he said "Do...do you know...who killed your mother?"

Thunderkit, for once, was lost for words, and looked like he wasn't able to do anything. I looked around, suddenly aware that the whole clan's eyes were on me.

"I...I remember a gray tom. He had blue eyes. And...a dark gray spot over his heart." I stuttered, not able to look at Snowsong's body.

Yowls rang out. "Darkheart!"

"That fox-dung!"

"Fox-heart!"

Sacredstar waited until their yowls quieted. He spoke "We...we have lost a great warriors. A great mother...a great mate. A great she-cat in all. And she was protecting her kits, and another kit who was not her own. Snowsong will be remembered for a long time, struck down cruelly. Now, we have much work to do.." as he continued talking, Leafdew padded up to us, and herded us back to the nursery.

"Lynxear, go and listen to Sacredstar. I can take care of them." he nodded, and left. Leafdew looked at us, and sighed. "Losing your mother so young...Sacredstar never wanted this. He and I lost mother when we were born. She lost to much blood...Well. I need to get you all Poppy seeds. I'll be right back." then, she trotted out of the den.

"Why...why did we have to lose her?" Melodykit whispered, her voice sad.

"I don't know, Melody. I don't know." Thunderkit replied. He tended to use his nicknames for us.

Leafdew came back in, and gave us each one poppy seed. We all lapped it up, and Sageflight padded in, and laid down with Lifekit. It was dark out, silverpelt shone. Sacredstar padded into the nursery, and laid in the nest. "Come, my kits. Sleep." we all unsteadily walked over to him, and curled up, shivering with grief, not cold. He curled around us, purring to try and calm us all. I purred, trying to help. We all calmed considerably. Melodykit hummed a comforting tune, and we all soon fell asleep, scared, tired, and grieving.

* * *

><p><strong>...I made myself cry. *Sniff*<strong>

**Okay. Done! Kinda short. Yeah, sorry. Brain's kinda dead at 12:05...but, I'm still awake, and shall type up the next chapter!**

**Shi means death.**

**BAI BAI~!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Hey. Chapter 5**

**Soooooory I disappeared for a bit...CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOOOCK! *Curses* **

**Hee hee. Okay, me be quiet now. Read, then review, okay? Please?**

**Well,here ya'll go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Minarai<strong>

When I woke up, I could see I was the first one awake. I laid there for a bit, letting my grief consume me. I stared off into the distance, then stood up, and went to the entrance. I padded out, and sat beside my mother's cold body.

"Oh, mother...why did you die? I wish you could have stayed alive. You could see me become an apprentice, warrior, getting a mate, kits...all of us. I'll miss you." I stared at the sky, a few more star's twinkling.

"Lullabykit, if it is alright with you and your siblings, you can help bury Snowsong's body." I turned around, and Sacredstar sat beside me, looking gaunt and tired. The death of his mate hurt him too.

I nodded. "Thanks, Sacredstar...When will the elders bury her? And where?"

"They will take her soon. And...I have requested that she be buried under a certain tree. It's an apple tree. It's where she told me she was expecting you all...I also asked her to be my mate there..." he looked off into the distance, his eyes clouding with memory. I purred, and cuddled up to him, his soft fur warmiing me. He spoke again.

"You know...I'm going to make you all apprentices today. I was planning that origionally, so I may as well keep to my plan." he said. He looked down, and purred.

I smiled. "Thank you." I looked over at the Elders den when I saw movement. Marigoldlife, Nightclaw, and Birdwing padded out. The rest of the clan appeared out of the dens, as well as my siblings, And Lifekit and her parents. Cloverkit, Melodykit, Thunderkit, and Whisperkit padded over to me and Sacredstar.

"We can help bury Snowsong. Sacredstar said." I said to them as they stopped beside me. Sacredstar stood up, and said "Today, we will bury Snowsong. But first, to make this day possibly seem brighter, there are five kits who are ready to become apprentices." he glanced down at us, then back at the clan and continued.

"These five kits are ready to become apprentices. Until he is a warrior, Thunderkit shall be known as Thunderpaw. Leafblade, you did a wonderful job training Applefrost, and with your courage and agility, you will be a great mentor to Thunderpaw." Leafblade nodded, and touched noses with Thunderpaw. They both moved back and sat down.

"Until she is a warrior, Whisperkit shall be known as Whisperpaw. Whisperingbreeze, you will be her mentor. With your skill and quietness, I'm sure she will be a great warrior one day." Whisperingbreeze touched noses with Whisperpaw, and they too sat.

"Until she becomes a warrior, Melodykit will be known as Melodypaw. Ravensky, you are ready to become a mentor. You will mentor Melodypaw. With your quick-thinking and ah..._stubborness_, you will be a good mentor to Melodykit." They touched noses, and sat down.

"Cloverkit, you have requested to become the Medicine cat apprentice. Until Leafdew thinks you have earned your full name, you will be known as Cloverpaw. You will travel with Leafdew to the Moon-tree at the full moon."**(A/n The Moon-tree is what I am using. You'll read about it someday.)**

He turned his gaze on me. "Lullabykit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Lullabypaw. Wolffire, you will be her mentor. With your knowledge and loyalty, she will be a fine warrior." I shook a little as I stood. The Deputy was my mentor! I shook my head, and touched noses with Wolffire. We sat down, and looked up at Sacredstar.

"Now, the elders, I, and our new apprentices shall go and bury Snowsong. Wolffire, when we are gone, you will be in charge." Wolffire nodded, and Sacredstar jumped down, herding the five of us towards Snowsong's body, which the elder's were carrying. He nodded, and we started out the camp entrance, cats looking mournfully after us.

As we padded on, the woods were silent, as if it was grieving. No birds were even flying around, no bugs, no mice. Nothing. It was sunny, and the wind blew. A peaceful day. Why? It should be snowing, raining, mimicking how we felt. But, it wasn't. It was like Starclan were trying to cheer us up.

We neared a tree, and I saw a few red apples. It smelled great here, exactly like Snowsong. I realized, her scent smelled like apples! I smiled, knowing I could come here everyday, and always have her scent beside me.

The elders set her down, and showed us where to dig. We started, and they helped. Soon, there was a large and deep enough hole for her to be lain in. I sniffed as we all helped lower Snowsong into the grave, and helped bury her. I looked up at the tree, then grabbed a rock. Everybody watched me, and I threw the rock into the tree, making the birds fly out, leaves fall, and a solitary apple plop down, onto Snowsong's grave.

Nightclaw smiled, and said "You all will be great warriors, knowing Snowsong was our mother. And Sacredstar. Come, we must go now." they herded us back to camp

I sighed as we came in, cats milling about. The fresh-kill pile had recently been filled. Flareheart came up to us, and said "You all should eat, then sleep. Lullabypaw, you'll get the elder's some prey, won't you?" I nodded, and she padded off, We went to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a piece of prey each. I grabbed four voles, and padded over to the elders den, the elders just settling down.

"Here. Fresh-kill for you three." I set it down, and Birdflight smiled. "Thank you, Lullabypaw. You can leave now." I dipped my head, and padded out, and saw a crow. I smiled, feeling a bit better, and grabbed it, padding over to my siblings to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>ToT<strong>

**...**

**I make me sad...:(**

**Eh, I had fun writing this, though. Yup, apprentices already. Will be new chapter soon, hopefully.**

**Minarai means Apprenticeship**

**BAI BAI~!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Hey. Chapter 6**

**I'm bored. Slightly. **

**Read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Yume<strong>

"Lullabypaw, wake up!"

I shot up, a voice waking me up. I looked around, curious. Where was I?

"Lullabypaw, finally I'm allowed to see you."

I whirled around, and a large blue-gray she-cat sat in front of me. She had silver tipping the fur around her muzzle, as well as her tail tip. She had a long scar that parted the fur on her shoulder. She had the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Wh-who are you?"

The she-cat smiled, and purred "Well don't tell me you forgot! I'm sure the elders told you about me in their stories! I WAS Thunderclan's leader, ya know!"

I searched my memory frantically. I could remember all the stories the elders had told me. Suddenly I remembered a certain story, and this she-cats name.

"Bluestar!" I gasped. What did Thunderclan's former leader want with me?

Bluestar smirked. "Ah, you'll be fine. Right now, all your siblings are getting the same dream, just with a different cat. I'm here to introduce you with your guardian. I'm sure you'll recognize her."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, and I looked as well. A white she-cat was padding up, her black tipped ears up. Her blue eyes were wide and alert. Her name came to me immediately.

"Snowfur is my guardian?" I said, amazed.

Snowfur purred, and she nodded. "Yes, I am your guardian. I will teach you everything you other mentor does not, and help you through difficult things."

Bluestar smiled. "I can also tell you your siblings guardians. Do you want to know?"

I shook my head. "No. They will tell me in their own time."

Bluestar purred. "You are a nice she-cat, very kind."

I lowered my gaze, embarrassed. "I wouldn't say that..."

Snowfur laughed, and looked at me. "Well, you should wake up for real now. Your mentor is walking over to the den as we speak. Good-bye, Lullabypaw." and touched my forehead with her nose, then I closed my eyes, and sleep overcame me.

* * *

><p>"Lullabypaw! Wake up! Wolffire's waiting!"<p>

I opened my eyes, feeling very tired. Melodypaw was standing over me, her paw raised to shake me again.

"I'm up, I'm up..." I groaned. I narrowed my eyes, and sat up. I shook out my fur, and licked it flat. Melodypaw sighed and left. I stood up, and padded out of the den.

"Ah, there she is!" I looked over, and saw Melodypaw, Thunderpaw, Whisperpaw, and Cloverpaw sitting beside their mentors, Wolffire with them. Leafdew was the one that had spoken. I padded over to them, and sat down.

"Now, what we are going to do is show you all the territory. You must listen to us, because even our own territory is not safe. Foxes, and other big animals live here too. Stay close." Wolffire said, his gaze set on us.

I nodded, and so did my siblings. The older cats got up, and padded out of the tunnel. We followed them, ready for our first time out of the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>...I had nothing to write. Call it writers block. Ugh...well, sorry to say, this story is discontinued. FOR NOW. I may start it back up, may not. Who knows. I dont. <strong>

**Yume means Dream.**

**BAI BAI~!**


End file.
